This is an application for a consortium--comprising the Jules Stein Eye Institute (JSEI), UCLA and the King/Drew Medical Center (KDMC), Charles Drew Treatment Study (OHTS). Patients will also be recruited from the Wadsworth Veterans Administration Hospital, a UCLA affiliated hospital. The complete details of the OHTS rationale, design, and methods are contained in the OHTS Manual of Procedures. This proposal provides complete documentation of the ability of the JSEI/KDMC consortium to screen large numbers of ocular hypertension patients and to enroll at least 120 eligible patients over a 24-month period. Documentation is provided of the capabilities of the proposed investigators and their staff for the performance of the study in accord with details of the OHTS Manual of Procedures, the nature and extent of their commitment to the JSEI/KDMC consortium, and a list of 8 glaucoma specialists on our clinical faculties who will refer potential patients for participation in the OHTS clinical trial.